New Girl at St Gabriel's: A GW Fan's Dream
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: On her way to bording school in England, Abbie Drake passes through a portal and lands in the Sanc Kingdom. Rooming with both Hilde and Relena turns out to be more then she bargained for, and a certain blond pilot catches her eye...


New Girl at St. Gabriel's: A GW Fan's Dream 

by WSJ 

Me: *stumbles in with a giant thermos of some liquid. Unlike her usual outfit, she's wearing a blue bathrobe, fuzzy blue slippers, and her t-shirt and shorts PJ combo underneith. Her hair's mussed up every which way and she looks half-asleep* Took? Kawaii-chan? 

Kawaii-chan: *yawn* What're you doing up so early? 

Me: *takes a sip out of the thermos* What do you get when you cross a bad chest cold, stuffy nose, sore throat and PMS? 

Took: *sweatdrop* No sleep? 

Me: *nods* Exactly. And dispite that, I'm going camping tomorrow! *perks up a bit* But if it makes my cold worse I'm going to be very mad... *drinks out of thermos again* So I'm sitting here, it's 4am, I have a jumbo pot of iced tea *motions to thermos* and sucking on about a million cough drops. *points to bulging bathrobe pockets. Takes one out, opens it and pops it into her mouth* Mmm... Strawberry... 

Kawaii-chan: So what're you doing here? 

Me: New fic. I don't have anything else to do, except pack, but I can't do that until my jeans are out of the washer. 

Took: Your jeans are in the washer at 4am? 

Me: No, that's why I can't pack. Ugh... I gotta learn to keep Kleenex around here... *conjers herself a box of tissues and blows her nose* Alright, let's get this thing rolling... *grimaces and hold stomach* Remind me not to eat any more cough drops after drinking tea... *groans* 

Yes, I actually dreamed this one night, so sue me... 

I don't own Gundam Wing. The characters are property of whoever created them. However, I do own Abbie, seeing as she's me. I sort-of own Derek, Sara and Granny Jeri, since those three are my sister, brother and grandma, but with name changes. 

Warnings: 1xRP, 2xHS, 3xMU, UnexTreize, ZechsxNoin, 5xSP and 4xAbbie (me! ^_^) 

Also, this is AU, and while they DO have the Gundams they are all **pretty much** the same age. And they **all** go to St Gabrial's. And Treize doesn't die at the end of the series, even though Endless Waltz happened. He was in hiding and resurfaced after Waltz, but Marimea isn't his daughter, she's his neice, like Dorothy, but from a different sibling (ie, she's his neice, but she's not Dorothy's sister) 

Ages are: 

Treize & Une: 18 

Zechs, Noin, Sally: 17 

Dorothy, Cathrine, Miidi: 16 

Heero, Relena, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Abbie: 15 

Hilde: 14 

Marimea: 11 

One last thing, Cathrine and Trowa aren't going to be in this at first, but they _will_ show up later. 

Ok, on to the mincemeat. 

()()()()() 

I was born in a boring era. 

I arrived in this world several hundred years too late for the Mideval Times, and several _thousand_ years too early for space exploration and giant robots. 

So I thought. 

My mother died giving birth to my littlest sibling, my brother Derek. I was seven at the time so I remember her well. Unfortunatly, my sister Sara was only two. She and Derek don't have anything except a few stale home videos and some faded photographes. 

Besides all the glorious recollections of a red-headed beauty, I also have Mom's locket. It's heart-shaped, on the outside it has the words 'Eternal Peace' engraved, and on the back it has a name that means nothing to me. The locket is stuck shut, so I have no idea of what's inside, if anything. I wear it with me everywhere, and I only take it off when I'm sleeping or taking a shower. 

But this story really starts when my father died under "mysterious circumstances". No one's really sure what happened to him, except maybe the government, and they're doing their best to keep it hidden if they know. 

I was fifteen at the time, and my siblings and I were in what I call 'orphan court'. The judge asked each of us where we wanted to go now that both our parents were "no longer here". It was as if he couldn't bring himself to say the word 'dead' in front of us. I was half-expecting him to say it 'D-E-A-D', very slowly, as if we were three years old and couldn't spell. 

My siblings both said they wanted to go with Gramma Jeri. I didn't blame them, she _is_ our only living reletive, but I just wanted to get away from everything that reminded me of dad, Gramma included. Dad and I were very close, and I was dealing with his death pretty harshly. Heck, I was trying not to cry in the courtroom! 

So when they lawyer moved on to me, I said bording school. The judge looked surprised for a moment, not to mention my siblings and Gramma, but I held firm. He asked me why, and I told him. I had to go away and learn to move on or I'd be living in the past forever. 

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled. He told me I was very mature for my age, which I just rolled my eyes to, and he finished up the trial. He ruled that Derek and Sara would go with Gramma Jeri to her home in New York, and I would go to bording school in England. 

So that was how, at the government's expence, I was sitting on the plane on my way to St Harial's school in England. Sara and Derek had made me promise to e-mail them every single day. But as I flew on that jet, I somehow passed between times, or between dimentions, and the England I landed in wasn't the one I was headed for... 

~*~ 

Dear Sara and Derek, 

I arrived here last night, but when I got to my room both of my roomates were already asleep, so I'll have to meet them when they wake up. (They're both asleep now) 

This is actually more like a college then a bording school. We each have our own dorm and do all the cooking and laundry ourselves. 

The bedroom has three beds, a bunkbed and one regular bed. I'm in the regular one and they have the bunks. The bathroom is on the left, and on the right is the door into our small kitchen. The kitchen is one of those kind that has no door, just an arch, and right aross from it another that leads into the living room. In there is a long, low Japanese table and several pillow seats, a couch and an armchair back against the wall and a TV in the corner. (That's where I am now, on the couch with my laptop.) 

My roomies have both been here all year, and with me coming in at New Years like this they already have the dorm all decorated. X_X Most of the things are pink. I'm going to have to convince them that we need to redecorate, at least a little. There was another girl here, but she left for some reason so I get to take her place. 

Right now it's six AM. I got up early to e-mail you. The man who met me at the airport said that most of the students get up at 7 to get breakfast and shower, and classes start at 8. I also got my scedule, but I'll have to get someone to help me with it. 

I'm going to sign off now, and go take a shower before one of the other two gets it. Write to you tomorrow. Give Gramma a hug for me. 

Yours across time and space, 

Abbie 

Abbie looked at the line she had just written on her laptop and chuckled to herself. "For all I know that could be true..." she muttered to herself, pushing her heavy red bangs out of her eyes. 

When she had arrived at the airport, she was surprised how high-tech it was. It was nothing like the ones they had in America. A young man in a dark blue suit was standing near the wall, his hands in his pockets. Abbie wouldn't have noticed him, except that his hair was long and _very_ blond. It looked almost white. 

He saw her standing there, looking around and clutching her suitcase and started over to her. "Are you Abigail Drake?" he asked. 

She nodded. "Call me Abbie." 

He smiled. "I'm Milliardo Peacecraft. But call me Zechs. It's so much easier and, ah, something of a nickname. I'm a student at St Gabriel's and Headmaster Kumai sent me to pick you up." 

"What? St Gabriel's? I was headed for St Hariel's." Abbie insisted. 

Zechs looked surprised. "I seem to recall that St Gabriel's was called that at one time, but that was almost a thousand years ago." He looked hard at her. "Where are you from?" 

"Um..." Abbie gulped. "America?" 

Zechs shook his head and chuckled. "I thought so. You're accent isn't right to be from anywhere in the Sanc Kingdom. You and Duo are going to get along great. Come on, let's go." 

On the way back to the school in Zech's dark blue Mustang he explained some of the school's routines and proceedures to her. She was listening, but staring out the window at the same time. The landscape was so _different_ then home... 

Something big flew overhead and she screamed. Zechs slammed on the brakes and skidded to a halt. "What?!? What is it?" 

"W-What's that?!?" she asked, her voice squeaking as she pointed at the huge robot that was disappearing into the distance. Zechs glanced at it, then revved up the car and continued. He gave her a strange look. 

"That was a Leo. You've never seen a Mobile Suit before?" 

Abbie blinked as something clicked in her brain. "Uh... Yeah, of course. I just didn't expect to see them here. I thought Sanc was a pacifist kingdom." 

"It is, but we still need MS for protection." 

Abbie nodded and sat in silence for the rest of the trip, thinking and bubbling in silent joy. 'This is the Sanc Kingdom.' she had to keep reaching over to pinch herself. 'I am actually sitting in the same car with Zechs Merquiz.' 

Before her mom died, both had been huge fans of Gundam Wing, and Abbie had had a crush on Zechs when she was younger. After her mother's death, Abbie stopped watching it, but now it lept to her mind in it's entirty. It wasn't that she'd _stopped liking_ it, it was more like her mother loved it, and so after her death she _couldn't_ watch it anymore. 

They'd arrived pretty late, so Zechs had introduced her to the HeadMaster and then shown her to her dorm in the girls' wing of the giant building before heading back to the boys' side. 

Back in the present, Abbie had a silly grin on her face and pinched herself again. Yup, this was real. She clicked the 'Send' button on the e-mail. 

"Baka..." she berated herself. "It's not going to go through." But it did, and in about two seconds she had a responce. 

"What?!? They couldn't have gotten it! Let alone opened and read it." she shook her head. "But then again..." She looked up toward the ceiling. "Are you allowing me to keep in contact with them so they won't worry about me, even though I'm living out my dream?" 

She got no answer, so she shrugged and opened the mail. As she was reading the opening paragraph the reason dawned on her. "Of course, silly me. This message has been waiting a thousand years to be delivered, so it does it at the first possible moment." 

She read the letter from her sister and brother, with a post script from her Gramma, before shutting down the laptop. Leaving it lay on the low table, yellow pineapple clearly visble on the top, (sorry, I couldn't help it Izzy-kun...) she headed for the bedroom. 

Tip-toeing in she pulled the school uniform the HeadMaster had given her off its hanger. She scronged around in her duffle bag for underwear and other necessities before slipping into the bathroom. 

She took a shower, savoring the warm water, and then pulled on the uniform. "Uck..." she muttered, looking at the long maroon skirt and matching jacket that went over her white blouse. She made a face. "I hate skirts..." 

Quickly Abbie did her long red hair as usual, in a ponytail, and then she braided the ponytail and secured it with a second rubber band. She dusted makeup onto her face and, of course, slid her mother's locket down the bodice of her dress so that it was hidden. 

She cleaned up the bathroom and when she opened the door, she laughed to see her two roomies still sawing logs like they had been when she left. She tossed her PJs into the dirty clothes hamper in the corner and leaned down to shake the girl on the lower bunk bed. 

"Wakie-wakie, it's 7:03!" she chirped. 

"Ugh..." was all she said. She rolled over and looked up at Abbie with bleery eyes. "Hullo?" 

Abbie laughed. "I'm Abbie Drake." 

"Ah, that's right. I remember Heero saying something about someone coming to replace Cathrin." She stood and stretched before holding out her hand. "I'm Hilde Schebeiker, a Freshman." 

"Me too." said Abbie, shaking Hilde's hand. 

Hilde turned around and stood on the edge of her bed to lightly punch the girl on the top bed. "Come on, the new girl's here! Wake up!" 

There was a muffled "Go 'way" and Hilde looked over her shoulder to roll her eyes at Abbie. 

"Ok..." With a quick yank, the blanket was off the bed and the girl sat bolt upright. 

"Wha-? Hilde! No fair!" 

Hilde stuck her tounge out at her. "Too bad. Relena, this is Abbie. She's going to be bunking with us in Cathrin's place. Abbie, this is Relena Peacecraft." 

Abbie managed to stutter a good morning. 

"I get the shower first." Hilde laughed, running toward the bathroom. 

"Nooo! Not if I get there first!" Relena yelled. 

Unfortunately, it was Hilde who got there first and Relena was knocked over by the door closing. She sat there in a pink t-shirt and black shorts, laughing as Abbie helped her up. 

"Do you guys do this every morning?" Abbie asked. 

"Yes." chorused Relena and Hilde from the bathroom. 

Abbie shook her head, still laughing, as Relena led her into the kitchen. "Can you cook?" she asked, looking vaugely worried. 

"Yeah." Abbie admitted. "After my mom died I had to do it unless dad ordered take-out." 

Relena looked relieved. "Oh, good. Sorry about your mom." 

Abbie smiled. "That's ok. I take it neither you nor Hilde are good at cooking?" 

"Well, Hilde can cook a little, considering who she lives with when there's no school. I can't." Relena rolled her eyes. 

"What?" Abbie asked, clearly confused. 

Relena smiled. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you're not part of our group. See, Hilde and I, and Cathrin too, and..." Relena stopped to count on her fingers. "Thirteen of our friends are always hanging out. We're really close. Hilde lives with our friend Duo Maxwell. They've been best friends a long time and they do it to cut down on rent. Actually, in the beginning, I think Hilde moved in with him because she'd just been discharged from the military and had no where else to go. Anyway, we'll introduce you to them at lunch and during classes today." 

Abbie smiled as she pulled down a cereal box, not mentioning the fact that she knew most of them already, if albeit a very little. 

"After breakfast we'll tackle your schedule." Relena continued. "If they gave you all the same classes Cathrin had then you'll have every single one with Hilde and our friend Wufei, and most with Duo and Quatre. That'll make it easier." 

"Where'd Cathrin go anyways?" Abbie asked, although she already had an idea. 

Relena sweatdropped. "Er... She and her brother Trowa ran away to join the circus... Literally... Miidi (Trowa's girlfriend) is kinda ticked at him, but I'm sure they'll be back. Eventually..." 

()()()()() 

Like it? Please give me feedback for it!!! Humor me, I'm sick. 

Chapter 2: Blond Hair, Blue Eyes: Hilde and Abbie head for their first class, where Abbie is introduced to Quatre, Duo and a reluctant Wufei, who keeps muttering something along the lines of 'Baka onna' under his breath. Abbie and Quatre get to know each other better during second class, and everyone else thinks love is in the air. 

God Bless! 


End file.
